


Interview With the Tiefling

by Thatonegothynerd



Series: Adventures of The Scarred [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Funny, Original Character(s), Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegothynerd/pseuds/Thatonegothynerd
Summary: Now that The Scarred have taken over at the Hellfire's embrace, they're in need of a new, non-devil worshiping staff.





	Interview With the Tiefling

Diana was nervous, but anyone in her position would be. She stared down at her hands in her lap, trying to stop their shaking. She really wanted this job, but so did everyone else in this part of town. The bathhouse formerly known as Hellfire’s Embrace was looking for new employees. Half of the area wanted the job because they offered a very fair wage (probably to make up for the known devil worship and cult activity of the previous owner), the other half wanted to see the mercenary group that was said to own it. Not many people actually knew who this group, “The Scarred,” were, though they claimed to have killed hags and hydras, and recently returned from a battle outside Turst Fields.

A door opened on the far side of the room and an elven woman stepped out. Her expression was a mix of confusion and fear. That seemed to be the standard response to whoever was waiting in the room to interview them. Her fellow applicants looked to her as she passed, seeming to ask, “So, how is it?” But the woman was silent as she quickly walked out the front doors. 

Diana shook her head. Who the hell could be eliciting such a response? 

A few moments passed and the door on the far side opened again and without a word the next person went it, an attractive human man who had arrived just before her. It was almost Diana’s turn. Now alone in the hall, She thought over all of the questions they might ask her as she waited. She already knew all of her responses by heart, but couldn’t help but go over them again and again.

The door opened once more and the human man reappeared with that same fearful and confused expression, walking even more hurriedly then the elf had towards the entrance. A few moments passed as Diana readied herself. The door reopened and Diana got up from her seat and walked towards the door with purpose, putting a smile on her face. 

That smile fell when she finally saw who had been opening the door: a man covered in scars with blood red eyes and salt and pepper hair stood before her. She had heard of people with eyes like this before, blood hunters. She knew they were professional monster killers, and they had a bit of a reputation. ‘ _ This  _ is who was conducting interviews?’ The thought only lasted a moment before a woman spoke. 

“Please, come in,” she said.

Diana walked past the blood hunter and saw a tiefling woman at an ornate desk. She wasn’t very tall, probably shorter than Diana when she stood, but her horns made her look much bigger. Her pale pink face had a smile on it that showed her small pointed canines and her white eyes were taking Diana in. 

“You can shut the door now Dragomir, thank you,” the woman said and she heard the door close. “Please sit. What is your name?”

“Diana, Ma’am. Diana Petropoulos,” Diana took in the room as she spoke. Every piece of furniture in the room was intricately carved out of a dark wood and beautifully polished. It smelled of fresh paint and flowers, like the forest green walls had recently been repainted and the vases of roses and lilies were trying to dissipate the smell. 

“It’s wonderful to meet you Diana. My name is Avarice, I’m one of the new owners.” Avarice smiled as she spoke, but it wasn’t reassuring. “Would you look at you. So pretty. Human girl with shiny brown hair and those big old blue eyes. You’d bring the boys back. I love repeat business.” 

“I, uh, thank you?” Diana wasn’t quite sure what to think of that.

“What do you think Dragomir?” She looked at the blood hunter man. 

He didn’t respond, he simply gave a look that said she had asked this question for every person that had walked in, and his response was the same. 

She gave a sigh. “Oh you’re no fun,” she said and he smiled in response. 

Diana was already confused of what to think of the other two people in the room on their own, but together? They almost seemed like a couple. 

“So Diana,” Avarice said, looking back to her, “This interview only has one question. Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Diana said, trying her best to steady her breath. 

“What’s your sob story?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Diana responded.

“What’s your sob story? What’s the reason you so desperately need this job,” Avarice gave her a knowing look. “C’mon. I know everyone has one. That’s all I want to know.”

Diana paused. This was not one of the questions she had prepared for. Her sob story? What the hell was this lady thinking? She could do this. This lady wanted a sob story? She would get a sob story. 

“My mother died when I was very young from a severe fever. My father was a traveling merchant and on his travels he met a woman who he married. She moved to my home, but mistreated me horribly. I was forced into servitude despite the fact that my father was relatively wealthy. Recently he passed and she gave her daughters my inheritance. I escaped a week ago, hoping to start a new life. I’ve spent my nights on the street, eating scraps, because I have no money. This job could be a chance for my new life to start.” Diana looked helplessly into Avarice’s eyes.

The tiefling’s carefully blank expression changed into a devious smile.

“That was really good,” Avarice stood as she spoke. “You’re a pretty decent liar. I almost might have believed you.” She walked around Diana and the girl watched her in response. “Although, I like the ending better when you lose your shoe and marry the prince.”

“I’m sorry. The truth is, I have no sob story. I really just want to be making more money. My parents are alive and well, in fact, I still live with them and my two older brothers and we really don’t want for anything,” Diana blurted out all at once. 

“You know,” Avarice said, now standing by the door, “I appreciate a person that’s willing to do what it takes to get what they want, and a decent liar is always good to have around. Plus you’re pretty damn cute, that always helps.” The tiefling gestured dismissively at the girl. “Come back in three days. That’s when we’re starting training.”

“Does that mean I got the job?” Diana asked. 

“Yep. Congrats. Now get out. I’m done with interviews for the day.” She went over to the blood hunter man who had silently been standing by the door and grabbed his hand. He smiled at her and Diana took her cue to leave. 

As she walked out, she could feel her face in that same confused and scared expression everyone else had upon being interviewed. What job had she just interviewed up for?

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective players. I do not claim to own Dragomir.


End file.
